On One Condition
by Mistress Kizuna
Summary: While Raiden was off fighting those RAY units, Snake has to convince Fortune not to kill him. Oneshot.


OMG, I'm alive!! But barely...

Anyway, I wrote this story because I couldn't help but wonder what had been happening between Snake and Fortune while Raiden was offing those RAYs. After all, if she really wanted Snake dead, I doubt she would've handcuffed him and dragged him along. So here's what I believe happened. It was written during some sleep depravation, so be a bit gentle please.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the intellectual properties of Metal Gear Solid or Snake's seixness. It all belongs to the insane, I mean, misunderstood genius mind of Hideo Kojima.

* * *

Snake and Raiden looked around the room. The Arsenal guards were all shot down. So far, so good, things were going to plan…

Footsteps suddenly came in, and the two soldiers reloaded their guns, ready to take down the adversary. A look of shock and dread crossed their features when they saw who it was.

Helena Dolph-Jackson, otherwise known as Fortune, the woman who couldn't be hit by any bullets or bombs, made her entrance. She was carrying her large rail gun, ready to kill.

"It's been a long wait, Solid Snake, the root of all my sorrows…" she snarled maliciously. "Two years ago, you killed my father, and that was the beginning of hell for us. Everyone I've loved has been snatched away from me one by one, and no matter how hard I've tried, I would never get to join them. It was an endless nightmare. The only thing I live for is to see it end."

Raiden whispered, "You can't be serious about firing that nuke."

Fortune chuckled, "Since no one can kill me, I might as well kill everyone I can, starting with you, Solid Snake," as she turned her gun on, ready to battle.

"Damn, Snake, what are we going to do?" Raiden asked, worried. He knew all too well the futility of trying to fight this woman. Earlier on during the mission, he would've been killed by her had it not been for Vamp's literally life-saving intervention.

"Looks like I'm today's pick. You go on ahead, Raiden. I'll fight her off," Snake said. He turned to Fortune, his rifle fully loaded. "You want eternal rest? I've got it right here."

Raiden looked at Snake as though he was crazy. Snake might've been a legend, but even he had to have had his limits. "But bullets can't get near her!" Raiden said, repeating the obvious truth.

"I'll find a way. There's no such thing as a witch."

Fortune seemed rather amused. "You think you can kill me?"

Snake replied, "I don't know what your group's been through, but let's get one thing clear – I didn't kill your father."

Fortune didn't buy it. "You think anyone believes your lies?" The tip of her gun was sparking, ready to go off at any second.

Snake turned to Raiden, who was still worried for him. "Raiden, get out of here!" Snake barked. He then turned to Fortune and began firing strings of bullets at her; all the while Raiden climbed the ladder to the next level of Arsenal Gear.

As expected, every bullet missed her. She smirked, and fired a few blasts at Snake. He quickly dodged them, and shot another string of bullets at her. Again, they swerved away from her. This pattern continued on for a few minuets. Snake started to get tired. He was breathing heavily, sweat forming on his face. He just couldn't find any weakness on her, and her weapon could kill him in a single blow. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but there had to be some way to win this...

Fortune smiled; she got him right where she wanted him. "It's time for you to die," she smirked, readying her gun for the next shot.

Snake had to use his last weapon - reason. "Just listen to me!" screamed Snake. "I wasn't the one who killed you father on that tanker! It was Ocelot!"

"Stop trying to lie to me! You're only trying to delay the inevitable," Fortune accused.

"Actually," a Russian-accented voice spoke out, "it's the truth."

The combatants turned around, and saw Olga Gurlukovich, decked out in her cyborg ninja suit make her entrance. She took off her visor, revealing her grey eyes.

"You're that Russian woman, right?" Fortune asked, her gun still ready to fire. She did see Olga a few times, but they never really interacted. For them, the Gurlukovich Army and Dead Cell were two totally different units and they saw no need in talking to each other, even if they were both employed by Solidus.

"Yes, and I'm here to prove to you that Snake is not the one who murdered your father aboard that tanker. I would know, because I too was on that ship, as was my father. I also thought Snake killed my father, but he revealed the truth to me a short time ago."

Fortune's eyes narrowed. "Then what really happened?"

"Just as I've told you," Snake replied. "Ocelot betrayed Colonel Gurlukovich, shot him and your father, and then hijacked the RAY unit they had onboard their vessel. Those photos of me "hijacking" the tanker was all taken by a cipher camera that Ocelot and his employers piloted as part of their smear campaign against my anti-Metal Gear activities. That was what lead you both to think that I killed your fathers."

Fortune did lower her gun somewhat, but she still looked apprehensive. "How do I know that you're not just lying?"

"Because I don't kill for sport. I only kill when it's necessary," Snake replied. He couldn't help but notice that he had just repeated an old line of Sniper Wolf's back at Shadow Moses.

Fortune seemed to have been convinced enough as she turned her gun off. "So what are we going to do now? Obviously, they would've expected me to have finished you off."

"Not a problem," Olga interjected. She then tossed a pair of handcuffs at Fortune. "Just tie up Snake to make it seem like you've captured him. I'll leave the excuses up to you." She then put her helmet back on, jumped up, and in a flash, Olga was gone.

Fortune looked at the handcuff and looked at Snake. "You know your cue right?"

Snake looked rather mortified by what he was going to do. Nonetheless, he had to go along with this. "Okay," Snake said, "I'll do this. But on one condition – don't attempt to kill me while my hands are behind my back."

"Don't worry," Fortune assured. "I won't." She then applied the handcuffs on Snake's wrists, and with that, she dragged him along with her to the top level of Arsenal Gear, where Raiden and Solidus would be waiting.

* * *

So what do you think? Constructive crticism is very much appreciated.


End file.
